SN Jukebox : Road to Nowhere
by Crica
Summary: A estrada para nenhum lugar conduz a mim" - Resposta ao desafio da Det.Rood - Onesoht, sem beta


Fic em resposta ao desafio proposto pela , válido por todo o mês de julho. Em resumo, todos podem participar, criando um texto inspirado por uma das músicas executadas na série; podendo ser songfic ou não; indicando o episódio e a cena onde a canção aparece; oneshot e sem beta.

A música é Road to Nowhere, de Ozzy Osbourne, executada pelo Nazareth, no finalzinho da última cena do episódio 1.18 – Something Wicked, quando os garotos conversam e pegam a estrada outra vez depois de matar a bruxa que se alimentava da energia vital das crianças. Grande episódio, na minha opinião.

**oooOOOooo**

SN Jukebox: Road to Nowhere

_ O que há com você? – Dean foi direto ao ponto, oferecendo a garrafa de cerveja gelada.

_ Nada. Só estava pensando – Tomou um gole fitando a imensidão do acostamento de mais uma estrada à beira de outro abismo, em lugar nenhum.

_ Por isso o mau cheiro. – o mais velho recostou-se também na frente do Impala e seguiu o olhar do irmão por algum tempo, em direção ao infinito.

"_I was looking back on my life_

_(Eu estava olhando pra trás em minha vida)_

_And all the things I've done to me_

_(E todas as coisas que fiz a mim )_

_I'm still looking for de answers_

_(Eu ainda estou procurando as respostas)_

_I'm still searching for the key"_

_(Eu ainda estou buscando a chave)_

_ E então? – Dean decidiu continuar e acabar logo com aquilo.

_ Então que não sei ainda, se tudo o que fizemos e todas as coisas pelas quais passamos, realmente valeu a pena.

_ Isso só você é quem pode dizer, maninho – mais um gole.

" _The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me_

_(Os destroços do meu passado continuam a me assombrar)_

_It just won't live me alone_

_(Isso apenas não me deixará só)_

_I still find it all a mystery_

_( Eu ainda acho tudo um mistério)_

_Could it be a dream?"_

_(Poderia ser um sonho?)_

_ Quantas vezes já nos questionamos sobre o que fazemos nesta vida maldita, Dean? Quantas vezes, verdadeiramente paramos pra pensar no valor de nossas crenças e nas consequências de nossos atos, quantas?

_ Mais do que eu gostaria, Sammy.

_ E o que fizemos a respeito, hum?

_ Não muito, eu acho.

"_The Road to nowhere leads to me"_

_(A Estrada para lugar nenhum conduz a mim.)_

_ É. Eu também acho.

_ Talvez seja isso. Talvez a gente não deva mesmo pensar muito a respeito.

_ Você acha? – pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa, o mais moço encarou seu irmão.

_ De verdade? – Dean olhou dentro dos olhos de Samuel, que reluziam a luz do pôr-do-sol _ Penso nisso o tempo inteiro. Penso em como tudo poderia ser diferente se a mamãe estivesse viva, se o pai não tivesse feito o que fez e mais um monte de 'ses', se quer saber. Mas no fundo, eu sei que é assim que tem que ser. Que nada será diferente, a não ser que decidamos isso agora.

"_Trough all the happiness and sorrow_

_(Por toda felicidade e duelo)_

_I guess I'd do it all again_

_(Eu acho que faria tudo novamente)_

_Live for today and not tomorrow_

_(Viver para hoje e não amanhã)_

_It's still the road that never ends."_

_(Ainda é a estrada que nunca termina)_

_ Imaginei que fosse dizer isso.

_ Então?

_ Não sei o que quero fazer. Estou confuso. Muito. As coisas que temos visto, que temos feito, tudo o que te fiz sofrer até aqui...

_ Ninguém está te culpando de nada, Sammy.

_ Não precisa. Eu faço isso.

_ Você é mesmo um fresquinho idiota. Não vê que somos o que somos? Que o que fazemos é importante? Que o sofrimento, a dor e a consciência pesada fazem parte do pacote? Então, aprenda a conviver com elas, garoto.

_ Estou tentando.

_ Terminou?

_ Acho que sim.

_ Ótimo. Vamos colocar o pé na estrada. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

"_Ah, ah…_

_The road to nowhere's gonna pass me by_

_(A estrada para lugar nenhum vai passar por mim)_

_Ah, ah…_

_I hope we never have to say goodbye_

_(Eu spero que nunca tenhamos que dizer adeus)_

_I never want to live without you."_

_(Eu não poderia viver sem você)_

_FIM_

_oooOOOooo_

_N/A: Vale um comentariozinho?_

_*  
_


End file.
